The present invention relates to a new and improved construction of a controlled deflection roll.
Generally speaking, the controlled deflection roll of the present development is of the type comprising a stationary roll support or carrier and a roll shell mounted to be rotatable about the stationary support. This roll shell is movable relative to the roll support in order to perform displacement movements, typically lift or elevational movements. Further, the roll shell is acted upon by at least one pressure or support element, arranged and effective between the roll shell and the roll support, serving for forming a pressure force.
With a controlled deflection roll of this type, as the same has become known in this technology from U.S. Pat. No. 3,885,238, the danger exists that the roll shell will be damaged if the pressure or support elements are effective with their full force when the roll shell, in relation to the roll support, has reached the end of its possible displacement or lift movement. This can happen when the controlled deflection roll is actuated while the roll shell is not supported against a counter roll. This situation can arise, for instance, in the event of faulty assembly of the rolling or roller mill.